Red to Black
by percephine
Summary: After losing Yuma in a accident involving a dimensional rift Astral will stop at nothing to find him. But when he comes back acting and dressing strange has it really been only two months? What secrets are Yuma hiding behind his twisted words? Rated M because Sebastian will probably kill someone.
1. Lost and Found

**AN: Hi Everyone! Guess who's back with a brand new story! This is a Yugioh Zexal and Kuroshitsuji ( Black Butler ) fan fiction and my very first crossover so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT Own Yugioh Zexal or Black Butler. Bu they do own me.**

Astral typed away furiously on the keyboards before checking the numbers and readings. Not seeing what he wanted to see he then went back to his typing and then repeated the same action over and over again. That is until not the frustration and tediousness of it all finally got to him and he slammed his Fist hard hard on the computer as he screamed in frustration, " Dammit Yuma! Where are you? " He then puts his hands to his face as though he might cry.  
Kaito then comes and puts a hand on Astral's shoulder. " It's alright Astral. If anyone can find Yuma you can. "

Astral pulled his hands away from his face but he still looked like he might cry. " But it's my fault that he has to be found in the first place. " Astral then started to remember the events that took Yuma away from not only him, but from this world all together. It had been a day like any other after the war ended between Astral World and Barian World. Astral now worked with Kaito to see if there were possibly any other worlds outside of the ones that knew existed. But he still liked to have Yuma's company so every ow and then he would come to just sit and watch. Their way of finding out was to make a gate way to try and open up a path to new worlds and dimensions. If only they had never tried to build that thing, then Yuma would still be here and everything would be fine.

Astral and Kaito were running test on the machine, trying to make sure it was stable, while Yuma sat a distance that was thought to be safe on the other side of the room. Thinking it was stable Astral and Kaito tried to activate it, only to have a short in the wiring. This caused the stability of the gate to be compromised and start to go out of control as a strong vortex formed and started to suck up everything in sight. The winds from the vortex then got stronger and stronger. to the point where they all had to hold on to something to keep from being sucked in. Yuma then screamed" Astral, how do you stop this thing!? "

Astral looked over to Yuma. " There's a panel made to block it in case of an emergency but the controls were damaged by the vortex! The only other way would be to use the manual switch, but it's located at the base of the gate! Anyone who tries to even get near it is guaranteed ro be sucked in along with everything else! " Then Astral saw the determined look on Yuma's face. " No Yuma! Don't! "

Yuma just gave Astral A sad little smile. " Good bye Astral. " Then he dived straight for the portal grabbing onto the edge long enough to hit the switch before falling in to the gate. Once the vortex is closed the gate completely burns out and becomes useless.

Astral runs to the gate and starts trying frantically to get it to work again so that it can bring back Yuma, but it was hopeless. Because of the gate malfunction they didn't even know where the gate had sent Yuma. So for the past two months Kaito gas been working on repairing the gate it's self while Astral has been searching threw all the worlds and dimension in search of Yuma. It was another day of searching until the gate started malfunctioning again.

This time in launched a purple beam of light into the far distance that exploded in a white light in the sky. As they looked they saw something fall from the white light before it disappeared completely. Kaito looked in shock. " Something came into our world! " Without another world Kaito grabbed Orbital and along with Astral flew to see what they had to face. They were not prepared for what they saw when they got there.

Laying in the middle of a huge crater was Yuma. For some reason he was wearing a suit that was way too large, all the red was gone fro his hair, and his skin seemed much paler than it used to be. In a matter of seconds Astral was in the crater picking up Yuma and placing the side of his head to his chest. " He's still alive! Help me get him back to your tower! " They both flew him back to the tower, neither noticing the strange mark on his hand peaking out from under his left glove.

 **AN: Well that's all for now. Comment if you think I should continue this.**


	2. What is this?

**AN: Hi me again! Thanks to those who came back for chapter 2. I promise that once the stuff leading up to everything is out of the way things are going to be a lot more fun.**

 **Disclaimer: I do Not own Yugioh Zexal or Black Butler. But I DO on a black cat named Sebastian. :)**

 _In the last chapter Yuma fell from the sky after being missing for two months when he fell threw a dimensional warp. Now on with the story!_

After getting Yuma back to Kaito's they call Yuma's friends and family to tell them they have him and run tests to see what damage the fall might have caused. A half hour later Kaito is looking at Yuma's X-Rays. " Unbelievable. " he mutters to himself.

Astral floats over to him. " Is something wrong Kaito.? "

Kaito shakes his head and turns to look at Astral. " That's just it, nothings wrong. " Astral gave him a a look of confusion and Kaito gave a slight sigh. " Me and you both saw Yuma literally fall out of the sky right? So tell me, how Yuma can fall from a height and speed so great that a large crater forms underneath him and he has comes out of it with little more than a few scratches.

Astral puts his hand to his chin in thought. " As happy as I am to see Yuma unharmed you do have a point. " Astral sees a slight bit of Purple peeking out from the white glove on Yuma's hand. " What is this? " Astral pulls off the glove to see a tattoo that looks like a pentagram with strange little symbols on it, enclosed by what looks like a ring of thorns. Also surprising was that Yuma's nails were now completely black.

" That is strange. I wonder about his other hand? "Kaito then removed Yuma's other glove to find five more black fingernails but no symbol. " Well there's nothing on this hand but while we're at it we should probably remove these large clothes. Except for the shirt and underwear. we wouldn't want to lave him completely nods and helps take off his clothes.

" Kaito This jacket is heavy. " Astral holds up the black tailcoat.

Kaito takes it and weighs it in his hands. " You're right. This is much heavier than it should be. We should go search threw it to see if it has any clues about what going on. "

" What about the rest of Yuma's Clothes? " Astral asks, pointing at the pile of clothes left on the night stand next to Yuma's Medical bed.

" Those don't seem to have anything in them so we'll just leave those there for now. "

As Astral and Kaito leave to exam the tailcoat they run into Yuma's sister and the seven former Barian emperors. Akari immediately runs up to them. " I came as soon as fast as I could after you called and ended up running into them on my way here. " She gestures to the seven Barian. " Did you really find Yuma? Is he okay? "

" Yes we did find him and he seems to be in good health. " Kaito said. " But there does seem to be something strange going on. "

" What do you mean? " Shark asked, hiding his concern.

" When we found Yuma the red was gone from his hair and he was wearing clothes that were much to big and fancy to be like something he would usually wear. "

" That explains why you have that. " Alit said, pointing at the tailcoat.

Kaito nodded. " Yeah. It's a lot heavier than it should be so we thought it might have some answers about what's going on. "

" So we're looking threw another person's belongings without their permission? " Vector said raising an eyebrow and then smirking. " Count me in! "

Everyone was now on couches surrounding the little table that the tailcoat was laid on. " Are we really going to do this? " Durbe asked, as nervous as everyone else about what they may find.

Well everyone except . . . . " Oh let me do it! " Vector yelled as he picked up the tail coat and started feeling around the seams inside the jacket, looking for an opening. After a few minutes of just going along the seams Vector screamed " Found something! " As he started pulling things out of the insides of the tailcoat.

Everyone stared at the things Vector had found in the tailcoat. There was what was thought to be old currency usually found in England, dozens of silver knives and some forks, and what looked like some type of documents.

" Why is there so much silverware? " Mizael asked, examining one of the silver knives.

" What I'm curious about is these. " Akari said picking up the documents. After skimming threw them Akari said, They seem to be some type of proof of employment. "

This perked everyone's interest. " Well don't just leave us hanging, what do they say? " Gilag said, not even trying to hide his curiosity.

Akari Looked back to the documents. " Let's see. . . .Name: Sebastian Michaelis, Age: Twenty Seven, Place of Employment: The Phantomhive Estate, Job: Head Butler. "

Everyone had had wide eyes and slacked jaws. " That can't be about Yuma! " Alit practically screamed. " Yuma's name is Sebastian and there's no way he could ever work as some kind of servant! Not to mention Yuma has only been gone for two months! So there's no way he's 27! "

Akari gave a doubtful look. " I get what you're saying but look at the picture on the documents. " The document showed a picture of a man with black hair and red eyes similar to Yuma's wearing a tailcoat just like the one Vector just went through.

Alit looked down. " But how? Yuma was only gone for two months right? "

" I actually have a theory on what happened. " Everyone turned to look at Astral. " You see, Time flows through all dimensions in parallel waves. But opening the rift not only sucked in objects but the flow of time as well. This caused our world to move at a slower rate than other dimensions and this also caused the world that Yuma went to move at a faster rate than other dimensions. But now that Yuma came back threw he reversed the flow so that we are moving at a faster rate and the other world is now moving at a slower rate. "

Everyone was so caught up in Astral's theory. That they didn't notice Vector attempting to steal some of Yuma's knives. Vector froze when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Yuma with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. " And what, may I ask, are you doing with my personal belongings? "

 **AN: Well that's all for now! Don't forget to review.**


	3. Awake

**AN: Hi everyone! Sorry my stories are running a little late. I got sick and my mom wouldn't let me stay on the computer long enough from me to type any of my chapters. Then I was busy watching my little sister.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh Zexal. But does combining Yuma and Sebastian count as an OC?**

 _In the last chapter they found documents and other items belonging to a Sebastian Michaelis in Yuma's suit and had Yuma appear behind Vector as he tried to steal some of his silver knives. Now on with the story!_

Everyone turned around once they heard Yuma's voice. He was dressed in a white blouse and black pants and tie that Astral and Kaito were able to see was the same as the suit Yuma had fell in except in a much smaller size. Even though he had a smile on his face it was obvious that Yuma was more than a little upset about having then go through his stuff, " I expect an answer Vector. What d you think you're doing with my personal belongings? " Even Vector with all his craziness seemed to be a little afraid of the new Yuma.

" N-nothing I swear!" Vector held both of his hands up in surrender. " I-I was just going to hold them for you until you woke up! " Everyone had wide eyes and slacked jaws from seeing Vector stutter from just one look from Yuma.

Yuma gave a little smirk. " You're obviously lying. But that's to be expected it is in your nature after all. " He took the knives from Vectors hands and then went around him to start collecting his other belongings from the table, giving a little sigh as he gathered up the documents. " You do realize that you could have simply asked me and I would have answered any questions. "

" Really? " Akari asked. " You'll tell us everything just like that? "

" Well I promise to answer everything honestly but my answers may or may not be completely truthful . "

" What's the difference? " Gilag asks.

" Well honestly is true to you and truthful is actual fact. "

" So he might lie? " Shark asks.

" No it's more like he won't tell us everything or he may manipulate the words to sound different then what they mean. "

" Precisely. " Says Yuma.

" So it's like having Vector answer a question. Great! " exclaims Mizael, throwing his hands up in the air.

" May I ask where those clothes came from? " Astral asked leaning in to take a closer look.

" These are the same ones that I arrived in, I simply used by sewing kit to adjust it to the right size. "

" But we didn't find a sewing kit on you. " Kaito pointed out.

" It's a travel sized sewing kit I keep in my pant's pockets. Along with some tea bags for traveling " Yuma says while pulling out the palm sized sewing kit and little teabags for emphasis. He then grabbed the tailcoat fro off the table and started to hem in in an amazing speed so that it was the rightsize for him is less than a minute then putting in on and buttoning it up.

" How did you do that so fast? " Marin asked.

Yuma gave a another little smirk. " If I couldn't do this much then what kind of butler would I be? "

" What's up with your voice? " Alit asked, being as direct and blunt as ever.

Yuma gave a little chuckle. " Well you see I've been staying in a world very much like England in the eighteen hundreds, which if you know your history isn't really the best tie to be a foreigner. So I simply adapted an accent to help m blend in and get work. "

" That's also why you changed your name to Sebastian Michaelis am I right? " Asked Durbe.

" Well that's partially correct. I actually got the name from my botchan as I started my service to him. "

" Botchan? " Isn't that Japanese for young master? " Asks Marin.

" Why yes it is. " Yuma replies. " It's a little nickname me and the other servants call him. "

" Young master? " Vector says in disbelief. " I bet your master's one of those old perverts who just like being called young. "

Yuma quickly turns on Vector so that his face is literally less than an inch from Vector's. " Insult my master in anyway again and I will end you. " Yuma said in a cold hard voice. " Do you understand me? " Vector gave a quick nod. Yuma then leaned back. " Good. " He said, going back to his earlier calm demeanor. He takes out his silver pocket watch from his tailcoat pocket. " It looks like it's almost teatime. May I have access to you kitchen Kaito? " Kaito just gives a little nod. " Thank you very much. " Yuma gives Kaito a little bow and heads to the kitchen.

Once everyone is sure he's really gone Alit says what everyone else is thinking. " What the heck was THAT! "

" I have no idea " Shark replied. " But what ever it was it has Vector almost having a heart attack. "

Vector crosses his arms defiantly. " I wasn't that scared of him. "

" Oh really? " Yuma says, appearing out of nowhere behind Vector with a tray of teacups and pastries while Vector nearly hits the ceiling. " There is no need to panic I simply brought the tea. As well a some scones that I made. Would anyone like some? " He put the tray on the table.

" You don't need to ask me twice! " Says Alit as he grabs a scone and bite into it. " This is amazing! Did you really make this? "

" Why yes I did. " Yuma says with an actual smile. " I'm glad you like it. I usually cooked for botchan, more for myself them him really. It always seems to calm my nerves. But I do have a problem now.

" What's that? " Mizael asks.

" Well you see I'm not supposed to be without a master ad mine is in a completely different dimension. So I suppose I need a temporary master until I can return to my botchan's side. Any volunteers? I'll even take off m usual fee for my services. "

" What's your usual fee? " Vector asks hesitantly.

Yuma smirks as he faces Vector. " Trust me. You don't want to know. "

" Yeah, I'll be your temporary master. " everyone turns to look at Akari with shocked faces.

" Alright. " Yuma say. " But I must warn you. If you aren't precise with your commands it leads them to my interpretation, which may be completely different from what you want. There are also some orders I simply can not follow. "

" Yeah, yeah. I can handle it. " Akari said rolling her eyes. " Okay, my orders are for you to go by Yuma Tsukumo again, go to school, and act like the old Yuma. "

" I'm afraid I can not act like the old Yuma. "Yuma said.

" What? WHY!? " Akari practically screeched.

" Because I never lie and pretending to be someone else is technically lying. But I will go by my old name and to school as ordered. "

" Fine! Whatever! " Akari threw her hands in the air in frustration.

Yuma gave a little smirk. " This is going to be fun. "

 **AN: Well that' all for now. Don't forget to review!**


	4. What's in a name?

**Hi everyone! It's me again! My schedule is kind of busy lately so sorry if my updates become smaller and/or less frequent.**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh Zexal or Yuma combined with Sebastian. . . Why can't I have nice things!?**

 _In the last chapter Yuma's friends and family got a first hand look at his temper and his sister Akari has become his temporary master._ **  
**

Now that everyone was finished with their tea and scones, which they mostly ate and drank out of fear of what Yuma might do to them if they didn't until they found out how amazing it really tasted. The tea set was set down on the table as Yuma at on the couch next to Akari as he started answering more of everyone's questions. The first one to get up the nerve to ask Yuma a question was Astral who asked, " Yuma where is your key? "

" Oh yeah! " Alit said. " You had it with you when you fell threw the rift. Did you lose it or something? "

Astral gave a sad little look. " That's probably the case since it wasn't in Yuma's jacket and I would have felt the weight if it were in his pant pockets. "

Yuma gave a little chuckle. " Of course I wouldn't let myself lode something so precious to me! That's why I put it someplace that even if I died I know it would at last be buried with my body. "

" Where? " asked Gilag with a confused look on his face.

Yuma gave a little smirk as he opened his mouth and seemed to reach far down into his throat and then pulled out his hand clutching the string that the key usually hung on with the key at the very end. " See? Safe and sound. "

Everyone stared at Yuma with expression of mixed disgust and fascination. " How did you do that? " Akari asked.

Yuma put the key down on the table before saying with another smirk, " When you've been around as long as I've been you tend to learn a few tricks. "

Vector fidgeted nervously before raising his hand a little before saying quietly, " Um. . . I have Question. "

Yuma turned to look at Vector and said with a little smile, " Yes vector? "

Since Yuma didn't seem to want to kill him anymore Vector was able to relax a little before asking, " You said your name was Sebastian but now you agreed to being called Yuma. So which one should we use? "

Yuma gave a slight shrug. " Call me whatever you wish. Titles are simply given so that one can feel superior to the others around them. Though I must admit that there is a couple of names I do despise beyond compare.

" Oh? " Shark asked with an eyebrow slightly raised. " What names and why? "

Yuma gave a deep sigh. " Sebby ans Sebas-chan. The reason why being the person that usually call me those names. "

" Who? " Asked Durbe.

" One Grell Sutcliff. A man who thinks himself an ' actress ', who's obsessed with trying to start a relationship with me no mater how many times I no, and was once one half of Jack the Ripper! " Yuma's voice raised in disgust and aggression the more he talked about Grell, until he was practically screaming and everyone was cowering as far back into their seats as humanly possible.

Yuma took a deep breathe and calmed down. " My apologizes it's just that after dealing with him for so long even the thought of him gets on my nerves.

Marin, as well as the others, slowly uncurled herself from the couch before asking, " What do you mean by one half Jack the Ripper? "

Yuma seemed shock, liked that last bit of information slipped out in the middle of his rant when it wasn't supposed to, Aware that there was no hiding it now Yuma gave another little sigh. " My master being the Queen's guard dog is sent out to find those who threaten the Queen and her people. One of those cases being Jack the Ripper. Of course as my botchan's protector I went with him and saw Grell and his partner. Grell killed his own partner and tried to attack me but I beat him. Unfortunately because of his title he was not killed or imprisoned though. "

" That's awful! " Mizal shouted, almost jumping out of his seat.

" I know. " Yuma said in a somber voice. " But that's simply how things are. " Yuma then stood up. " Now if you don't mind Akari and I should probably arrange things for school tomorrow. " Everyone watched Yuma and Akari leave, feeling a sense of dread about what the next day might bring.

 **Well that's all for now. Don't forget to review!  
**


	5. Hell week

**AN:Hi everyone, me again! Sorry I haven't updated lately but with the holidays and everything I've been more than a little busy so please forgive me.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh Zexal. Where's a demon when you need one?**

 _In the last chapter we learned a little bit more about the new Yuma and the events of his past. Now on with the story!_

" I'm telling you the truth guys! He's like a completely different person! " For the past twenty minutes Alit has been trying and failing to convince Yuma's other friends, Tetsuo and Kotori about the strange way Yuma had been acting last night. " Come on! I mean with one look he scared Vector shit less, Isn't that enough evidence!? " Everyone turned to Vector who gave Alit a dirty look but said nothing.

" Then again Yuma always has had a certain way with Vector. " Kotori reasoned. " He did somehow make Vector his friend after all. "

" Exactly! " Alit screamed. " The old Yuma wouldn't have even thought of scaring one of his friends, but this Yuma seemed to actually enjoy it! "

" Don't you think you're exaggerating how different Yuma really is just a little? " Tetsuo doubted. " I mean he looks about the same to me. "

" Huh? " Alit tilted his head in confusion and Tetsuo pointed to the door leading to the class room. Alit couldn't believe his eyes when he saw what looked like the old Yuma walk into the classroom, wearing his school uniform. His hair put back into two red spiked bangs with four black spikes around the base of his neck, the emperor's key hanging loosely on a rope around his neck, and Astral following closely behind. The only difference you could really see was that Yuma was now obviously a few inches taller than before and the way he walked was a lot more graceful than before.

Yuma saw his friends and gave a slight smile and wave as he made their way to them." How is everyone today? " Yuma said in a voice that sounded like his without even a hint of the thick accent he showed the night before.

" Pretty good now that you're back! " Tetsuo said with a smile as he gave Yuma a pat on the back.

" What the hell!? "Everyone turned to see Vector jump out of his as he rushed toward them and came face to face with Yuma. " What happened to the whole ' can't act like the whole me because it would be lying' thing!? Or was that just a lie to!? "

" Who said I was lying? " Yuma said with a smirk on his face that made Vector shrink back and Yuma's other friends look in slight fear. " I simply changed my appearance not my personality. You yourself have your Barian do you not? " Vector gave a small nod. " Exactly. And even though your appearance changes you are still Vector are you not? " Another small nod. " Exactly. So even though I may look different I am no different inside. Do you understand me? " Yet another nod.

Yuma immediately went back to his happier personality. " Wonderful!" Yuma shouted. And to be perfectly honest I'm only going this far to be nice to Akari since it was her first order and she is family. Now class is about to start so I suggest you all head back to your seats. "

Everyone practically ran each other over scrambling back to their seats. Everyone was now seated as the math class started. The teacher put a question up that seemed to cover almost half the bored and no one could solve no matter how long they worked it out. Yuma wasn't even trying to solve the problem ad was instead working out a menu of foods to serve Akari for the week.

" Yuma, maybe you should at least attempt to work out the problem. " Astral said, a little worried. "You don't know if the teacher might call on you or not. "

" I am fine. " Yuma responded. " Besides figuring out a menu changed to someone's preferences is a difficult process and must be put under careful consideration. "

" Mr. Tsukumo,. " Called Yuma's teacher in a slightly annoyed tone. " Since you're so talkative I'm sure you have the answer to the problem? "

Yuma gave a little sigh and glanced at the bored before looking back down at the menu and saying. " X= A+12( 4f +/- 5d) - 1 " ( I completely made this up. )

The teacher had a completely shocked face as he said. " That's right. Well done Mr. Tsukumo. " Everyone else was in aw of hearing that Yuma got it right.

Later during a free period everyone was talking about e=what happened in the math class while Yuma stood against a wall further away reading a book. " Can you believe he actually got it right? " Tetsuo said in disbelief.

Alit jumped in his face shouting " Ha! I told you he was like a completely different person! "

Tetsuo backed away a little. " Sorry I ever doubted you. "

Everyone suddenly turned towards Yuma when they heard someone say. " I bet you think your so smart!? " They saw three older students who were known to be aggressive bullies surround Yuma as he ignored them and continued reading. " Don't ignore me! " The leader swung at Yuma. Everyone was about to get up to help Yuma when he moved his head out off the way at the last second and the leader hit the wall instead.

The leader screamed and pulled back a bloody and broken fist. He turned to the other guys and screamed, " Don't just stand there losers get him! " The other two went after Yuma and right before hitting him he jumped high into the air and landed on one of the guy's heads. He then jumps back up does a little flip and lands on the other guys shoulders and flips him with his legs into the leader before returning back to his position against the wall like nothing ever happened. Never once did he stop reading the book the whole time.

Yuma's friend saw the whole thing and now watch him with a mix of aw and fear.

 **AN: Well that's all for now. Thanks for waiting! Don't forget to review!  
**


	6. Guess who's coming to dinner

**AN: Hey everyone, me again! Sorry I haven't updated anything lately. The holidays just left me a little drained and I didn't feel like doing anything. Also** **Emberouge other Kuroshitsuji characters will be coming into the story later, you have to wait and see if he goes back, and I'll do my best to get Anna in but no promises.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh Zexal. Unless I made a deal with a demon. Hmm . . . . .**

 _In the last chapter we showed just how smart and strong Yuma really is after solving a complicate math problem and beating some guys up without breaking a sweat.  
_

" I still can't believe the principal called Akari to come pick up Yuma. " Said Kotori as they walked down the sidewalk.

" Well what do you expect would happen after he beat up those other guys like that? " Said Tetsuo.

" Yeah, but they started it! " Yelled Alit.

" They're also the ones in the hospital while Yuma doesn't even have a scratch on him. " Said Gilag.

" But it was self defense! " Insisted Alit.

" That's probably the only reason he wasn't suspended. " Said Shark.

" But I still can't really picture Yuma dressed as some kind of butler with a British accent. " Said Tetsuo.

" You also didn't believe Alit when he was talking to you about how different Yuma acted and you admitted it yourself that he was definitely acting different compared to how he was before the accident. " Said Durbe.

" They got you there Tetsuo. " Said Kotori.

" Yeah, but he didn't have any kind of accent earlier. He was just acting really weird and making Vector nearly wet himself. " Said Tetsuo.

" Hey! " Yelled Vector, getting some giggles from the group.

" Still. " Said Marin, with a contemplating look on her face. " I can't help but feel that there's a lot more to Yuma's change in personality than meets the eyes. "

" What do you mean? " Asked Shark.

" I don't know. " Marin replied. " I just can't help but feel like there's some kind of dark energy inside Yuma. Something that I know is there but I just can't tell what it ts. "

" I trust your judgment Marin. " Said Mizal. " If you think that something is up then I will always keep a watchful eye on Yuma when he is around. "

" Thank you Mizal. " Marin said with a little smile.

" Well this is it. " Gilag said as they walked up to Yuma's house.

Gilag walked up to the door, knocked a few times and then stepped back and waited. You could see the obvious shock on Tetsuo and Kotori's faces as Yuma dressed in his tux from the night before opened the door and said with his thick British accent " Welcome to our humble abode. Please, do come in you're just in time for dinner. "

" Dinner? " Asked Tetsuo.

" Yeah! " Called Akari from the kitchen " He made a lot of food and there's no way we can eat it all ourselves! "

" Well if it's free food then I'm in! " Called Tetsuo as he ran toward the kitchen.

" Will the rest of you be joining us? " Asked Yuma in a kind of hopeful voice.

" We'd love to! " Kotori said in a rather cheery voice.

Yuma stretched out his hand and smiled while saying, " Right this way. "

Everyone walked into the kitchen to see a bunch of large glass lids with some kind of poultry underneath. " What is this? " Vector asked, sitting in front of one of the glass lids.

" This is a dish known as pheasant under glass. " Yuma said with pride. " Which is slightly flattened pheasant breast rubbed with 1 tablespoon of the lemon juice and season with black pepper, seared in a tablespoon of melted butter, covered in morels that were sauted in another tablespoon of butter and covered in a glaze made of brandy, white wine, cream, demi-glace, lemon juice and cayenne and then covered to keep the scent from getting out so you can enjoy the scent right before eating it. " ( I Looked up the recipe. :3 )

" Pheasant? " Shark asked wide eyed. " But that's so expensive! How did you afford this!? "

" You see. " Yuma began. " Some of the currency from the other world was thought to be a rare misprint to a specialist I saw and they were more than happy to pay me quite a sum to be able to own a few. "

" How much? " Shark asked.

" Three thousand each, and I let him have five. "

" So you got fifteen thousand for five small bills!? " Vector asked in dismay.

" Indeed. " Yuma said with the smirk back on his face. " Now hurry up and eat before it gets cold. " The gentler smile returning to his face.

Everyone lifted the lids and was amazed by the scent that hit their nose as they all started eating the pheasant. No one really said anything but the way they weren't even taking the time to let themselves breathe it was obvious that they liked it. With a smile Yuma said, " There's also dessert when you're done with that. " Everyone looked up to see Yuma holding a cake platter. " My own recipe cheese cake drizzled in marshmallow, chocolate, and caramel and sprinkle with crushed peanuts. ( My dream cake! ) Everyone went back to eating but every now and then would glance up at the cake.

" Hold on. " Akari said after she had finished eating. " Why are you guys here anyway? "

" We wanted Yuma to come with us to visit Cat " Said Kotori. " Since a large litter of kittens were born she's had to stay home to take care of them and doesn't know a lot about Yuma being back. "

" I don't know. " Akari said.

" Can I please. " Everyone turned to see Yuma with a pleading look on his face.

" Oh, Alright. " Akari caved fast looking at that face. " But I'm coming with you yo make sure you don't get into anymore trouble. "

" It's a deal. " Yuma said. " Allow m to change real quick then we'll be on our way. "

 **AN: Well that's all for now everyone. Don't forget to review!  
**


	7. Cat Pile!

**AN: Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I've last updated but School has been pretty hectic and now then there was something going on with my left eye. I'm really starting to think the universe is against me making fan fiction or something!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I still do NOT own Yugioh Zexal. Mostly because the demon laughed at my deal. -_-**

 _In the last chapter Everyone got got to try some of Yuma's ( Sebastian's ) cooking and they then made plans to go visit Cathy's house which seemed to excite Yuma. Can anyone guess why? :3_

" Okay. That was weird. " Said Tetsuo. " He was wearing a suit and made everyone dinner. And here I thought aliens were weird. "

" I told you so. " Said Alit. He then turned to Tetsuo with an irritated look on his face and arms crossed. " And hey! "

" What did he mean by saying he was going to change? " Asked Kotori.

" A part of the little mercy he gave me when it came to being dressed in public. " Akari said. He wears normal clothes outside the house and loses the weird accent and he gets to keep his hair down and leave out his red bangs. "

" So is he going to wear that little red hoodie and pants with the moons on them that he always used to were? " asked Gilag.

" Trust me. " Said Akari. " Yuma is never wearing that outfit ever again. "

" Why? " Asked Marin.

" For two reasons. " Said Akari. " One, because that little growth spurt of his made him too big to even wear them. And Two, because he wouldn't stop talking about how cheap the fabric and how it would shame him as a Phantomhive butler to wear such an outfit. "

" Really? " Asked Mizal.

" Pretty much. " Said Akari. " I ended up having to take him shopping in his school uniform to buy him something at least semi-normal he can wear outside of school. "

" Wow. " Said Vector. " Kind of reminds me of Shark and his Polyester. "

" It's not Polyester! " Shark screamed at Vector so loud that Vector actually jumped back. "

" Alright, Alright! " Vector said with hands held up in surrender.

" Come now. " Said Yuma coming down from the attic. " Can't I be gone for five minutes without all of you causing a commotion? " Everyone turned to see Yuma with his hair down just like Akari said it would be, black pants, a matching black jacket that was zipped up so you could only see a little bit of the white shirt underneath, black shoes, his key hanging around his neck, and a silver chain leading into his pocket showed that he still had his pocket watch on him a well.

" Alright let's go. " Said Akari.

" Wait. Why are you going Akari? " Asked Durbe.

" Because I want to be there to stop Yuma from getting into anymore trouble like he did today in school. " Akari replied. " He's even going to ride on the back of my motorcycle with his arms around my waist so I know that he can't try to walk away or something when I'm not looking. "

" Come now. " Said Yuma. " I wouldn't abandon a master, even if it is only a temporary one. After all, I am simply one hell of a butler. ( Chapter seven and this is my first time having him say it. I have failed you all. )

" Yeah, Yeah. Whatever. " Said Akari. " Now go get on the back of the motorcycle! "

After one slow motorcycle ride so everyone who's walking can keep up everyone arrives at Cathy's house. As they arrive they see Anna coming out. She sees them too and gives them an exited wave and a " Hey guys! "

" Hey Anna! " Kotori greets back. " What are you doing here? "

" Helping out with the kittens. " Replies Anna. " It's a good thing you guys are here. She still needs a lot of help and I have to be getting home. Well Bye everyone! "

" Bye! " Everyone calls back.

" Well then. " Said Yuma. " Shall we enter? "

As soon as they entered the house everyone could see cats covering almost all of the floor. " Hey Marin Aren't you scared of cats? " Tetsuo asked.

" Yeah. " Marin replied. " But the kittens are so soft and adorable that I just want to pet them. So if I can find a way to get through the actual cats I should be find. "

" How do you plan getting through all these cats though? " Alit asked.

" Hey Yuma you're always talking about how great you are why don't you carry her? " Akari asked. After a few minutes without a response Akari looks around but doesn't see Yuma. " Yuma where are are you? "

" Over hear. " Everyone turned to where they heard the voice coming from. A large pile of cats with a pair of red eyes staring out of it.

" Yuma get out of there! " Akari screamed.

" Do I have to? " Yuma nearly whined. " They're all so soft and beautiful. Can't I please stay in here a little longer? "

" Yuma, I order you to get out! "

Yuma gave a large sigh. " Very well. " Yuma picked up Marin bridal style, who gave a little squeal in response. " My apologies but she did ask me to carry you. "

 **AN: Sorry** **Emberouge that's all the Anna I could fit in because she wasn't in my story originally. Well that's all for now. Don't forget to review!  
**


	8. Cat lover

**Hi everyone! I'm finally back with the new chapter, but before we get started I'm sorry to say that I might not be able to pay the next cable bill and won't be back until some time in April. I promise to at least try to do one more update before that. If I'm not back by May check out my Quotev. I have the same name and stories there as here and may try to update to Quotev from the school computers since id blocked. Noe let's get on with the story! ^ ^  
**

 _In the last chapter everyone went to Cathy's house to help her take care of kittens and temporarily lost Yuma in a pile of cats._

Everyone made their way quickly up the stairs to the nursery set up for the kittens with Marin still in Yuma's arms. The entire walk up Shark kept giving Yuma a stare so cold that the temperature in the whole room seemed to drop ten degrees. While everyone else kept a few paces behind Shark to make sure that his anger wasn't aimed at them Yuma just carried on like nothing was happening. Once they had arrived at the nursery Yuma gently put Marin down on her feet. Which seemed to calm Shark and everyone else down a bit. " Thank you Yuma. " Said Marin still a little shaken.

" Happy to be of service. " Yuma said with a little bow.

" No being a butler outside of the house. " Said Akari.

" As you wish. " Yuma said with a little sigh as he stood up straight again.

Once in the nursery everyone saw a room that had light blue wallpaper with pink mice on it. There were dozens of little cat beds, each holding a litter of kittens. Except one which was being held by an tired looking Cathy who was feeding it formula out of an eye dropper. She then set the kitten down in one of the cat beds and said, " Another one finished " with a smile on her face. She then realized someone was there and looked up to see the others. " Guys you're here! And you even brought Yuma! "

Before anyone knew what had happened Yuma was already right next to Cathy who twitched away a little in shock. " Such a beautiful person. " Yuma said to Cathy.

" W-what? " Cathy squeaked out in surprise.

" I said such a beautiful person. " Yuma repeated. " To give such amazing creatures a home and then freely give your time to take care of their young. " Yuma took one of Cathy's hands into his and used his other hand to touch Cathy's claws. " Not to mention how you dress yourself to resemble them to show your love and admiration. Someone with this amount of determination is beautiful inside and out. "

Cathy was blushing a deep shade of red. " T-thank you Yuma. "

Yuma gave a soft smile and said, " My pleasure. " He then gave Cathy a small kiss on her hand and she nearly fainted.

" That's enough Casanova. " Said Akari in an annoyed voice. " I order you get your but back here. "

Yuma gave a little smirk. " There's just no having any fun with you around is there? " Yuma said as he made his way back to Akari.

" What just happened? " Cathy asked?

One long plot summary from Alit as everyone helps feed the kittens later. " Really? " Asked Cathy in shock. " Yuma scared Vector? "

" Can we please stop talking about that!? " Vector screamed.

" Nope! " Said Tetsuo with a cocky grin on his face.

" I just finished the last kitten. " Said Durbe.

" You're kidding!? " Said Cathy amazed. " It usually takes me hours to feed them. Then once I' done it's usually feeding time again. "

" That's because you had help from us and Catman. " Said Alit.

" Catman? " Asked Shark.

" Yuma. " Said Alit as though it was obvious. " He always disappears and reappears out of nowhere and he's obsessed with cats. So he's Catman. "

" Where did Yuma go? " Asked Gilag.

" Where the biggest cat in the room is. " Said Mizal as he pointed over to the right.

Everyone looked to see Yuma next to Cathy again. Cathy seemed to be purring as Yuma gently rubbed her ears and say, " They're so soft. Just like a real cat's. " A huge smile on his face.

" Yuma! " Screamed Akari. " I order you to stop treating Cathy like a pet and get beck over here. "

" Yes, my lady. " Yuma said sadly.

" Well since you're done for a little while until next feeding time do you wanna hang hang out before the next feeding time? " Asked Kotori

" Sure! " Said Cathy enthusiastically.

One not plot related time skip later everyone is walking back from doing something fun. " That was so much fun! " Cried happily Cathy. ( Told you. :3 )

" Indeed. " Said Yuma with a warm smile.

It was now late and the sun had gone down a long time ago. Everyone was now walking down an empty street together until they had to part ways to get home. But before they could get to the end of the street to split paths twelve man jumped out of nowhere and surround them. Each man gad a weapon varying from a brass knuckles to a rifle. " What's going on!? " Demanded Shark.

" Are you Akari Tsukumo? " One of the men with a rifle asked Akari.

" Yeah. " Said Akari. " Why? "

" You see. " Said the guy. " Our boss learned that you have some information on him that would be really bad for him if it got out. So we're here to make sure that the information never gets out by taking out the source. " At the end of the sentence he patted the rifle with his hand. " We're also going to have to kill off any witnesses. Sorry kids. "

" I believe you made a mistake. " Said Yuma. Everyone looked at hi in confusion.

" Oh? " Said the man. " And what's that kid. "

" Threatening not only my friends and family but my temporary master. After doing something like that it is you who must be ' taken out. ' "

The mean all started to laugh and Yuma just gave a malicious grin. _" What is this terrifying energy coming off of Yuma? "_ Thought Astral.

 **Well that's all everyone. They originally went to a park in the story but I cut it out when my mom kept said the only reason someone is at a park late at night is to buy drugs. -_-**


	9. Touch

**AN: Hey everyone me again! Looks like I was able to get to another chapter before I lost my internet after all. ^ ^ Also in case you were wondering, I will upload all new chapters I create on this site after I get my internet back if you can't find my story on Quotev. Also this chapter will have some adaptations of a couple of my favorite Sebastian scenes. Enjoy. :3  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh Zexal or Kuroshitsuji. But looking back I probably forgot to say I didn't own Kuroshitsuji. So for a while I was living the dream! ^u^  
**

 _In the last chapter we got to see first hand Yuma's (Sebastian's) obsession with cats. Then after a little trip to relax a group of twelve unknown assailants attacked them because they were unhappy with some information that Akari had on their boss. Yuma is far from happy about this situation.  
_

The men were still all laughing. " YOU'RE going to take US out? " The man with the rifle asked while still laughing. But then he suddenly stopped laughing. " Look kid I don't think you quite understand who we are. We are the best there is at taking a target out while making it look like just another random gang violence. Since we started not one single target or witness has seen us and lived to tell about it. "

" I'm guess that today's your first day then? " Said Yuma unimpressed, that awful grin still on his face.

" You think you're so funny, don't you? " The man with the rifle said, showing signs of annoyance.

" Positively hilarious. " Said Yuma, obviously having fun playing with the guy.

" Yuma, please don't provoke him!? " Pleaded Astral.

" Relax Astral. " Said Yuma with a gentle smile in place of the terrifying one he had before. " There's no way they could ever really hurt me. "

" I wouldn't be so sure if I was you kid. " Said the man with the rifle angrily. " Get him Bruiser! " He screamed.

A man with a large steel pipe came from the right rushing directly at Yuma, who simply stood there waiting with a now bored expression. " Yuma look out! " Screamed Shark.

But just as Bruiser brought the pipe down to slam it on Yuma's head Yuma seemed to disappear into thin air and the pipe hit nothing but the ground underneath. Bruiser pulled the pipe back over his head and started looking around for the now missing Yuma.

Yuma's friends were also looking around for him. " Where did he go? " Vector asked a little frightened.

" I have no idea. " Responded Alit a little worried.

" Looking for something? " Everyone turned to see Yuma now standing on the end of Bruiser's large steel pipe with an amused smirk on his face.

" How did he get there? " Asked Mizael in shock.

" I-I don't know. " Replied Durbe in the same state of shock.

" Come now. " Yuma said looking down on Bruiser, and not just because he's at a greater height now. " Did you really think that someone as unskilled and barbaric as you had even the the slightest chance of defeating me? " His expression quickly turned to one of disdain. " I would rather hand over my true master to the Claude Faustus then let myself be defeated by the likes of you. "

This seemed to make Bruiser very angry. " What did you say you little punk!? " Bruiser screamed as he swung his steel pipe to the left to try and smash Yuma against the side of a nearby building. Yuma simply jumped into the air as the steel pipe made a huge dent in the side of the building. Yuma then spun with a twist of his hips in midair, kicking Bruiser in the face and sending him flying into a different building.

Yuma landed on the ground with an impossible elegance. He then turned to his friends with an almost conceited grin. " See? " Yuma said. " They can't even touch me. "

Suddenly shots rang out as the man with the rifle and some guys with pistols shot Yuma all over. " Touch. " The guy with the rifles said with a huge grin plastered on his face as Yuma fell to the ground, covered in blood and holes from the bullets. " That's what you get for trying to play hero kid. "

His friends simply stood there in shock until Akari finally ran to kneel in front of Yuma's body. " No! " Akari cried out. " Come on Yuma! Wake up! Please!? " She screamed an pleaded as she shook his body. " What about your promise to protect your temporary master!? Yuma please just get up! "

" Don't worry. " Said the man with the rifle now standing right next to Akari with it pointed right at her head. " You'll see him again soon enough. "

But Akari wasn't paying attention to the man standing beside her. All Akari could focus on now was the body of her brother laying lifelessly before her. " Sebastian Michaelis, I order you to get up and protect me! " Akari screamed as the man with the rifle pulled the trigger.

 **AN: Well that's all for now everyone. Don't forget to review! ^ ^  
**


	10. Missing

**Hey everyone, guess who's back! Sorry I haven't really updated lately. I had a bad case of the flu. And now that I'm over the flu I'm coming down with a cold. Isn't life grand!? But since the cold isn't as bad as the flu right now ( it did start only yesterday though. ) I thought I'd update a mini new chapter to thank you all for waiting patiently an held hold you over til the next official chapter. Now on with the mini chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! NOTHING!**

 _In the last chapter Yuma kept dodging attacks by some guy with a large pipe just to get shot by the man that with the shotgun who is now standing over Akari with a gun pointed at her head._

" Don't worry. " The man with the gun said with the gun still positioned next to Akari's head. " You'll be joining him soon enough.

The man with the shotgun then pulled the trigger and and all of Yuma's friends watched in shock and horror as the shot rang out and Akari was drenched in blood. Marin put her face in her brother's chest so she wouldn't have to look at the blood anymore. A lot of the others turned away for the same reason. " Look! " Screamed Vector.

Shark turned to Vector in anger. " Vector this isn't time for you to have one of your sick kicks. "

" That's not it! " Shouted Vector impatiently. " Just look! "

Everyone finally turned to see Akari still crying but now she seemed to be looking around for something. That something was Yuma's body which was now nowhere in sight. The man with the shot gun was also looking for something. His shot gun was now missing, along with his entire left arm which he was using to hold it. This meant that the blood that was now splattered all over Akari belong to the man that had lost his arm.

" Where - " Started Durbe.  
But before he could finish his question everyone heard a voice off to the left say. " Looking for something? "

Everyone turned to see two people sitting next to each other on top of a four story building. Both looked about Yuma's age. The one on the left had long red hair, a red coat, and red glasses with a string of beads going behind their head. Their most noticeable traits being the irises that were green on the inside and yellow on the outside and the sharp teeth in their smile. He held a chainsaw in one hand and the one man's arm, still holding the shotgun, in his other hand,

The one on the right has long hair and bangs that covered his eyes, a scar that went from the center of his let cheek up into his bangs, a large top hat on top of his head and a large coat that made it impossible to see his hands. Though you couldn't see his hands he was holding a large white scythe and had Yuma's body on his back.

Akari was the first one to react, screaming, " Give my back my brother's body! "

" I'm sorry to say that you're mistaken miss. " Said the one with Yuma's body. "

" What do you mean? " Asked Alit.

" He means he's not dead. " Replied the one in red. " It would be impossible for a few bullets to kill my Bassy. "

" Bassy? " repeated Astral, his eyes widening in realization. " You're the one Yuma told us about aren't you!? Grell Sutcliffe! "

" Bassy told you about me? " Grell asked in surprise and started blushing. " He told his friends about me! I knew he cared! "

" Can we all get back to the part where Yuma's not dead!? " Demanded Akari.

" They're right Akari. " Everyone looked up to see Yuma getting off of the other one's back. " Thank you Undertaker. "

" It's alright. " Said Undertaker. " Too bad you weren't really dead though. I would have dressed you up nice and pretty, "

" Now. " Said Yuma straightening up. " What do you we deal with these barbarians? "

" Of course. " Said Undertaker.

" Right behind you Sebas-Chan. " Said Grell.

 **Well that's all for now everyone. Don't forget to review! ^ ^**


	11. Redo

**AN: Hey everyone, me again! Getting back to my fan fictions with a clean bill of heath, yay! ^ ^ Now I just wanted to give everyone a heads up that I didn't really like the way I went threw the lat chapter. I was sick and couldn't really focus on the story so I didn't get anywhere near what all I wanted to do in the last chapter. I also wanted to introduce Grell and undertaker in a completely different way. So I'm afraid I'm going to have to redo the last chapter sorry. Please don't be mad at me? :3 If you were wondering about how the fight in the old chapter would end then Grell, Sebastian,and undertaker would have killed them all revealing Sebastian to be a demon and stuff like that. Now back to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh Zexal or Kuroshitsuji. Still. :'(**

 _In the last (actual) chapter Yuma kept dodging attacks by some guy with a large pipe just to get shot by the man that with the shotgun who is now standing over Akari with a gun pointed at her head._

" Don't worry. " The man with the gun said with the gun still positioned next to Akari's head. " You'll be joining him soon enough.

The man with the shotgun then pulled the trigger and and all of Yuma's friends watched in shock and horror as the shot rang out and Akari was drenched in blood. Marin put her face in her brother's chest so she wouldn't have to look at the blood anymore. A lot of the others turned away for the same reason. " Look! " Screamed Vector.

Shark turned to Vector in anger. " Vector this isn't time for you to have one of your sick kicks. "

" That's not it! " Shouted Vector impatiently. " Just look! "

Everyone finally turned to see Akari still crying but now she seemed to be looking around for something. That something was Yuma's body which was now nowhere in sight. The man with the shot gun was also looking for something. His shot gun was now missing, along with his entire left arm which he was using to hold it. This meant that the blood that was now splattered all over Akari belong to the man that had lost his arm.

" Where - " Started Durbe.  
But before he could finish his question everyone heard a voice off to the left say. " Looking for something? "

Everyone turned to see Yuma now standing on top of a four story building with a bloody butter knife in one hand and the man with the shot gun's arm in the other hand.

"H-how did you? " The man missing his arm asked with his voice shaking in fear as he clutched the stub of what used to be his arm to help slow the bleeding.

Yuma seemed to disappear into thin air and mysteriously reappear behind the man with the missing arm. " Wouldn't you like to know? " Yuma said with the smirk back on his face.

As the man turned around to face Yuma with eyes wide with fear, Yuma launched out his hand and it shot right threw the man with the missing gun's abdomen. Blood was now starting to come out of the man with the missing arm's gut and seemed to surround Yuma's hand which was still inside as he started to cough up blood and finally fall off of Yuma's hand and onto the ground.

As the man with the missing arm now lay dying on the ground Yuma bent down and said. " I believe I said I wouldn't be taken down by the likes of you. " Just as it looked like Yuma was about to get up it looked like he suddenly remembered something and knelt back down. " Oh, and one more thing before you die. " Yuma then put his hand to his mouth and gave a little cough. " I believe these are yours. " He then dropped all the bullets the man had shot into him onto his dying body and stood up to face the other members of the group that tried to kill Akari. Yuma then clamped his hands together and said, " Who's next? " With the smirk on hi face and a slightly mad look in his eyes.

But before anyone could say anything Yuma was already attacking the other members in a flurry of movements so fast all anyone could see was the glint of Yuma's butter knives in the moonlight as he stab and dismembered the other would be attackers. A few tried to hit Yuma with their chains, bats, and other weapons but Yuma easily dodged every attack and quickly ended their lives.

In a matter of moments all but one of the attackers were killed and even that last attacker had a large gash in his side from one of Yuma's butter knives. Yuma now slowly approached the last attacker covered in the blood of the other attackers with the same smirk and mad glint in his eyes while the attacker backed away as fast as he could while wounded on the ground. " W-what do you want from me!? " The man finally screamed after realizing there was no escape.

Yuma bent down to face the man and said with an oddly innocent smile, " I only want to know who hired you and your companions to try and kill my sister/temporary master. " The smile faded into the earlier smirk. " And if you value your life I suggest you talk. "

The attacker looked in Yuma in fear a he said in a voice shaking with fear, " I-I don't know his name! The guy just wired us the money and information on the target along with instructions to kill on sight and not leave any witnesses! That's all I know honest! "

The innocent smile returned to Yuma's face. " Thank you very much kind sir. Now I'm afraid it's time to bid you farewell. " Yuma raised the butter knife high over his head.

" Wait! " The attacker screamed. " Y-you said if I told you-! "

" I said! " Interrupted Yuma with the butter knife still high in the air. " That if you valued your life, not that I would let you live. " And just like that Yuma brought down his butter knife and killed the last o the attackers.

Yuma then turned back to his friends looks of terror and shock with the innocent smile. " Well I suppose explanations are in order? " Yuma then turned toward the direction of where his house is. " Well follow me, I need to change before anything else. "

 **AN: Well that's it. Basically the same ending with fewer characters. I promise I will bring back Grell and undertaker later on. ^ ^**


	12. AN

**Hey everyone, me again! I'd just like to say that I WILL be continuing this story I just lost my notes I use to give my stories direction. Just give me time to find my spares okay! ^ ^ ( I'm kind of a hoarder so this might take a while sorry! ^ ^' * Sweatdropas * )**


	13. More where that came from

**Hey everyone, I'm finally back! ^ ^ Sorry it's been so long since the lat chapter. There was so much stuff going on with my high school graduation, other projects, and losing the notes to my story that I'm just now getting back to it. And to be honest some of the notes for this are still missing so I will have to make a new ending from what I originally planned. So instead I'll use my new freedom in the plot to add a character or two people asked to be in the story. :3**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh Zexal or Kuroshitsuji. Why me? ;w;**  
 _In the last chapter I redid the one before and everyone saw Yuma brutally murder some guys. Now on with the story!_

After walking n silence for what seemed like forever everyone finally arrived at Yuma's house. As Yuma opened the door to let everyone saw Yuma's mom and dad run to him and hug him. " I'm so glad your safe! " Mirai cried.

" We would have been here sooner but we were in the middle of an expedition and came as fast as we could. " Said Kazuma.  
They both pulled back and stared in shock as they finally noticed the blood on Yuma. " What happened? " Kazuma Asked. " Were you hurt? "

Yuma gave Kazuma a pat on the shoulder. " I assure you I am fine. " Yuma said in a calm tone " The others can explain to you what happened as everyone gets cleaned and the I can make us some tea. " With that Yuma walked to his room Laving his parents staring at him in confusion.

After a few minutes everyone was cleaned up and Kazuma and Mirai had looks of terror and disbelief on their faces. " Yuma kill those people? " Mirai said still in shock. " But Yuma would never hurt anyone! "

Alit dramatically throws his hands in the air and screamed, " Fine! Don't believe! No on else does! " Alit then stomps over to the couch mumbling about why he even tries anymore.

Akari then walks over and sits next to her parents. " As hard as it is to believe it's true. With how Yuma's changed not only physically but his personality and mental state it's no one knows who or what he is anymore. "

" But I've already told you what I am. " Everyone jumped and turned around seeing Yuma standing behind them holding a tray of tea and cups. " I am simply one _HELL_ of a butler. " As Yuma emphasized on the hell his eyes glowed a strange pinkish red color. " Now who wants tea? " Yuma asked brightly setting the tea tray down.

" Y-you mean you're a demon? " Vector asked trembling in fear. His fear than turned to anger. " So you're not really Yuma are you!? You've been lying to us the whole time! "

Yuma gave Vector a smile but the dark aura around him showed the menace he aimed at Vector. " As I already told you I do not lie like a simple humans and I am, in fact, Yuma Tsukumo. Or at least I was a long time ago, "

Everyone looked at Yuma n confusion. Gilag asked, " What do you mean a long time ago? "

As Yuma looked to Gilag the dark aura immediately vanished. " Remember when Astral talked about the flow of time being different? Well let's just his estimated ratio was a little off. "

" A little off? " Astral murmured. " Yuma, how long were you in the other world? "

Yuma gave a little shrug. " It's hard to say. After so long time just seems to become meaningless. I'd say three thousand years. Give or take a few centuries of course. "

" Three thousand years. " Astral said looking down sadly. " I'm so sorry Yuma. "

" I don't see why. " Yuma said. Astral looked up to see a genuine smile on Yuma's face. " Sure I never thought I'd be a soul eating demon or anything like that but I must admit I actually like my life the way it is. I've seen and done things other people can't even dream of! "

Although I must admit that after being alive for so many years it's hard to find anything more surprising. And yet just when things seemed to get boring I somehow end up back here again. " Yuma put his hand on Astral's shoulder " You've given me more than I could ever ask for Astral and for that I am truly thankful. "

" Yuma. " Mizal called. "

Yuma looked toward Mizal. " Yes, do you need anything? "

" We ran out off tea while you were talking. " Mizal said plainly.

" Of course. " Yuma said with a little smile. In the blink of an eye Yuma was right n front of him with a dark aura similar to the one he used on Vector earlier. " But if you ever interrupt me while I'm saying something important again. " Yuma walked away with Mizal's eyes wide with fear.

Vector gave Mizal a superior look. " Told you he was scary. "

" Well we can look on the bright side. " Tetsuo said. " Of all the things that came through to our world, at least it was just Yuma. "

" Oh? " Yuma said suddenly behind Tetsuo. " Is that so? "

" Wait! " Shouted Vector. " Does that mean others came through? "

Yuma gave a little smirk. " Looks like you caught me. Three others came through with me. "

" Three more!? " Shark demanded. " And you didn't tell us until now!? "

Yuma gave a little frown. " But if I just told you that wouldn't be any fun. " Yuma's smirk returned. " Plus there's one more. "

" But you just said three came through with you! " Durbe shouted.

" Exactly. " Said Yuma. " One arrived before the rest of us. " There was a sudden knock on the door. " Speak of the angel. "  
Yuma opened the door to see Anna standing next to a girl with short white hair dressed in white.

" Hey, Yuma! " Anna said happily. " I wanted to introduce you to my new roommate since I told her so much about you and I didn't know when you might be going again. This is- "

" Angela. " Yuma interrupted. " So we met again. "

 **AN: Well that's all for now! Don't forget to review! ^ ^**


	14. Notice

**Sorry everyone not a new chapter, just responding to some comments real quick. ^ ^ Now Emberouge** **to answer your questions, I don't mind all the comments they make me feel special. When it comes to the characters there are four total and two you said were right. But if you keep trying to get me to add characters and story lines I will delete any and all traces of this story.**


	15. Devilish Angel

**AN: Hey everybody, me again! ^ ^ Back with an actual chapter. Sorry I didn't get to it sooner but I've been taking care of my cousin's five cats and they keep trying to walk on the keyboard while I'm typing and mess it all up! DX**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh Zexal or Kuroshitsuji. Or privacy according to the cats.**

 _In the last chapter everyone found out about Yuma being a demon and four others from his world being there. Including Angela showed up at Yuma's front door._

" Well isn't this a surprise. " Yuma said staring at Angela. " I would say it's a pleasant one but as you know, I can't lie. "

Angela gave Yuma a little smirk. " What's the matter Sebastian? " Angela said mockingly. " Not happy seeing someone you tried to kill alive and now in _your_ world. "

Anna looked back and forth between Angela and Yuma with a confused look before saying, " You two know each other? "

" Unfortunately. " Yuma and Angela said at the same time. "

Yuma looked toward Anna. " Let's just say we were never on good terms with each other and even worse terms when we last saw each other. "

" Speaking of which. " Said Angela. " I believe I owe you payback for what you did to me. "

Yuma turned back to Angela. " I see. " Yuma gave a fake sweet smile. " Shall we take this outside? " Without any warning Yuma kicked Angela in the chest and sent her flying outside while Yuma jumped outside after her.

Angela landed on the ground knelt down on one knee facing Yuma who was now a couple feet in front of her with a smile on her face. " Still up to your old tricks I see. Well two can play at that game! " Angela drew her sword seemingly out of thin air and swung it at Yuma.

Yuma pulled out his knives and easily blocked her sword before bringing them up quickly to send her sword soaring out of her hands and Angela flying a few feet backwards before landing on her back. Just as Yuma was about to finish Angela off Akari shouted. " Yuma! I order you to stop! "

Shocked by the sudden command Yuma froze in place. Giving Angela the opportunity to retrieve her sword and ram it through Yuma's chest before pulling it back out. The others looked in shock as Yuma dropped to one knee clutching his chest while Angela stood over him with a superior smirk on her face. " Just as I thought. "

" What are you talking about!? " Demanded Anna with a shocked look on her face. " And why did you do that to Yuma!? "

" Of course you wouldn't understand Anna. " Said Angela with a sympathetic look." You don't know this demon the way I do. "

" Demon? " Anna asked confused.

Alit slid in next to Anna. " Yeah, turns out Yuma is now a demon. " Alit then slides away.

After a few seconds of no response Anna screams, " WHAT!? "

Angela looks back to Yuma. " So you're human name is Yuma? How interesting. "

" Hey! " Angela looked over to Vector. " What the hell did you mean by just as you though? "

Angela scowled at Vector. " I meant that in this world there isn't nearly as much demonic energy as in our world so Sebastian is weaker than he's ever been before. Just like when he killed the group that attacked you. "

" How do you know about that? " Demanded Shark.

Angela's smirk returned. " I was there of course. "

" Preposterous! " Shouted Mizael. " If you were there we would have known. "

" Exactly. " Said Angela. " At the very least Sebastian should have sense me nearby but he didn' means he couldn't. Also after he was shot he stayed down for a while. A first I thought he was playing because he has done that before. Then I realized he was actually unconscious from the shock of getting hit once when he's taken dozens of shots before with barely any effect before. "

Angela paused for a little while, seemingly in thought, before finally saying, " But I never would have guessed that the great demon Sebastian Michaelis used to be a human. That explains why you didn't want to join with me to destroy everything as well as why you seem to care so much for that brat of a master of yours."

A mad gleam seemed to enter Angela's. " Now that I think about it your actual master isn't here so how about me an you team up like we should have before and destroy this world? Even with your weakened power we could easily- "

Angela stopped and looked down at Yuma who wasn't even trying to hide his slightly mad laughter. Before saying with his own smirk," Me team up with the same non gender angel who tried to take my master with me, seduce me, and then cut my arm off? The only reason your here is because you were probably exiled from heaven for what you did in the human world. Now correct me if I'm wrong. "

Angela gave Yuma a look of pure hate before saying, " Fine. If that's the way you feel, how about i tell all your little friends all about that disgusting demon form of yours. Then let's see how well they accept- "

In the blink of an eye Yuma had his hand fastened tightly around Angela's throat glaring at her while his anger formed a dark aura around him before growling, " Let's see how much you can tell hem when you're dead. "

 **AN: Well that's all for now! Don't forget to review! ^ ^**


	16. Weak

**Hi everyone! ^ ^ Back with another chapter. Also the cats. Oh look, No privacy though. Thank you cats for at least being cuddly and adorable. -_-**

 **Disclaimer: Is in the earlier chapters. ( I'm lazy. )**

 _She is. In the last chapter Angela tried to convince Yuma to join her in destroying the world. When he refused she mentioned telling the others about his demon form. A threat he didn't take very well._

Everyone look terrified as Yuma continued slowly squeezing the life out of Angela. A he kept continued tightening his grip on her neck Angela kept trying to gasp for air and pull his hands away in vain. After a while of watching Angela struggle and start to fight back less and less Akari couldn't take it anymore and shouted, " Yuma! I order you to stop hurting her this instant! "

Yuma turned to look at Akari with a look worse then he has ever given Vector. A look that made it seem like his eyes stole all the warmth and light from your soul. Even the people there that he wasn't staring at could feel their blood run cold. What was even worse was the smile he had on his face. A cruel smile yet it seemed to show some amusement, almost like he enjoyed the fear he created in them.

" Oh? " Yuma said in a dark tone. " Do you mean to say that you simply wish for me to kill her right away so she can't be hurt ever again? "

Akari looked at him in shock. " What!? No! I want you to let put her down! "

" Put her down? " Yuma questioned with a slight tilt to his head. " You mean I should kill her as though she was a stray dog? "

" No! " Akari protested. " Yuma please just let her go! " Panic starting to set in from how weakly Angela was fighting. " You know what I mean Yuma! Why are you doing this!? "

Yuma gave a little chuckle before saying, " Isn't it obvious? " Yuma finally dropping Angela and fully turned toward Akari. " It's because I'm a demon. " Yuma said plainly but still with a dark tone. " Yet you try to control me with such weak and incomplete orders no matter how many times I warn you. Do you know why that is? "

Akari hesitantly shook her head. The cruel smile on Yuma's face became impossibly large. He suddenly disappears before reappearing behind Akari with one of his silver knives to her throat causing everyone to jump back in surprise. " It's because you are weak. Just like any human you get a small taste of power and think you can do anything. That is, until it destroys you. "

Akari gulped before getting out a small. " That's not true. "

" Oh really? " Said Yuma dubiously. " Then how do you explain me? I forced myself to survive and obtain power so I could get ' home ' and it destroyed my humanity as well as my mind. " Yuma pressed the knife closer to Akari's throat. " And now it's your turn. But don't worry, your destruction will be a lot quicker and less painful then mine. "

At the threat to Akari's life everyone tried to help, but before they could there was a sickening sound of metal piercing through fleshed. Everyone stopped as they saw the blade of what appeared to be a chainsaw tear through Yuma's back. As everyone was looking Yuma dropped the silver knife from Akari's throat giving her time to run away before looking behind himself.

Standing behind him was was someone with long red hair, a log red jacket, and red glasses. " So sorry Bassy but I'm afraid I just can't let you do something you might regret later. "

" Who is that? " Asked a shocked Mirai.

" According to the ' Bassy ' I'd say it's probably Yuma's gay stalker Grell. " Said Vector.

Grell seemed to perk up and turn toward them. " You mean my Sebas-chan told you about me? The fact that he would mention me to his friends and family proves how much he cares! Don't you see world!? Me and Sebastian were meant to be together! " During his little rant Grell didn't see Yuma remove himself from the chainsaw before swinging a kick around and sending him flying away from the others.

Grell opened his eyes quick enough to see Yuma coming right at him and rolling out of the way so Yuma hit the street instead.  
" Bassy you have to snap out of it! " Grell pleaded. His only response from Yuma was a dark chuckle. As he started to slowly stand. " I see. " Said Grell sadly. " You're too far gone for words. " Grell's expression turned determined. " Then I'll jusy have to convince you with action! "

" This guy's gonna get killed! " Exclaimed Alit.

" He might actually win. " Said Nasch.

" What do you mean? " Asked Durbe.

" Just look at the way Yuma is fighting. I's a lot less skilled and planned then before and he's no longer using his knives. It's like he's fighting on instinct alone like some sort of animal. "

" What happened? " Asked Gilag.

" No idea. " Replied Nash.

" I know. " Everyone turned to see someone with long silver hair, a tall hat that had a log part swaying behind him in a cloak that seemed to droop everywhere, his eyes were covered by his bangs but you could still see the scar going across his face.

" So tell us what happened! " Demanded Mizal.

" I don't feel like it now. " He said with a large crazed smile.

Before anyone could try to force it out of him every turned when they heard a loud whirring sound. What everyone saw was Grell standing on a struggling Yuma with the chainsaw hi above his head except now it was on and glowing a bright white. " As fun as it's been I'm afraid it's time to end this Bassy. " And with that Grell plunged the chainsaw deep in Yuma's chest as he screamed and finally became still.

 **AN: Well that's all for now everyone. Don't forget to review! ^ ^**


	17. AN2

**AN: First off Emberouge, sorry but I couldn't quite understand your last comment. ^ ^' Also sorry if the chapter is taking a little longer than usual but I'm having some slight trouble with my other story and I need to deal with that before I can get to this one. Sorry everyone!**


	18. Gone forever

**AN: Hey. Before I get to the chapter I need to tell you guys something, mostly Emberouge. Please don't write comments about how I should change my stories to make them " better " and " more interesting. " I know constructive criticism is supposed to be a good thing but not for me. My depression and self hatred will immediately kick in so that I honestly can't even look at the title of my story with out feeling sick to my stomach from all pain because I feel like I've screwed up again. That even though my stories were made to be my escape from the pain of reality and I put them online to share that escape with others that I somehow failed. Especially The void within where I not only made a world to reflect my own mindset but characters with my own traits as well. So when people tell me to change my stories it feels like they're saying that that it's not good enough, that I'm not good enough. So I'm begging you all to stop. If people still comment about me changing my stories I will have no other choice but to delete them. That's all. I'll start the story now.**

 _Tombstone: In the last chapter Yuma went crazy and was finally stopped by Grell shoving a chainsaw through his chest. Personally, I think we should just let him die._

After Yuma stopped moving the glowing and whirring slowly faded as well but the chainsaw was still deeply implanted in Yuma's chest. Grell then leaned on the chainsaw wiping sweat from his forehead with an exaggerated sigh while saying, " Now that was quite the workout. "

" Quite the workout!? " Yelled Akari as she grabbed Grell's collar and pulled him away from Yuma's body. " You just killed my brother right in front of me, our family, and his friends! "

Grell gave Akari a irritated look and pulled himself from her grasp. " I did no such thing. " Akari looked like she was about to demand a answer from Grell but he kept talking. " Even if I had killed Bassy I would have killed myself immediately afterward. "

Grell then twirled further away before posing dramatically with his right arm outstretched as if reaching for something. " Then I would join my dear Sebas-chan in the deepest darkest pits of Hell. Surrounded by my eternal flames that would be nothing compared to the fiery passion of our lo- "

Before Grell could finish speaking what looked like Grell's own chainsaw crash full speed into the back o his head and he fell forward onto his face. Every turned to see Yuma sitting up but slouched forward in pain with an arm still outstretched from throwing Grell's chainsaw at him. His face was slightly winced in pain but the look of annoyance was obvious as he said, " How many times have I told you not to talk like that, it's revolting. "

Mirai instantly ran over to Yuma and hugged him tightly causing Yuma to let out a pained grunt. Mirai then quickly let go and jumped back a little saying, " I'm so sorry! Are you okay? "

Yuma gave a slight nod. " Of course. This isn't the first time he's attacked me with that thing after all. " Yuma gave a sudden hiss and bent forward a little more. " But I have to admit, without the energy I usually have it's quite a bit more painful than the last time. "

Kazuma stared at Yuma with a serious look. " As happy as I am to see that you're alive. you have some serious explaining to do young man. "

" Excuse me " Kazuma and everyone else turned to see the crazy guy with the scar over his face from before. " But seeing as he's said so himself that he's a lot weaker and in obvious pain how about we treat everyone's wounds first and then I'll tell you everything. "

" He's got a point. " Said Alit. " Should we head to Kaito's place or- "

" Leave it to me. " The guy said.

" And why should we trust you? " asked Shark.

" Well for one he's a Undertaker by profession as well as name. " Said Yuma. " He's also a grim reaper with extensive knowledge on creatures such as myself. "

" Wait. " Said Vector. " Your name is Undertaker? "

" Yep. " Undertaker said simply.

A couple hours later everyone is patched up and Yuma is sleeping per Akari's order. " So. " Said Mizael suspiciously. " Ready to tell us what's going on? ''

" It's hunger. " Said Undertaker plainly.

" Care to elaborate? " Said Astral.

" Demons like all other ' living ' things requires energy and nourishment. For demons that nourishment is of course souls they gain from contracts. Unlike people though, demons can actually goes years on a single soul. Although when they go to long without eating they start to go mad from the hunger. "

" So Yuma went crazy like that because he went too long without eating? " Asked Gilag.

" Exactly. " Said Undertaker. " And as for why Grell attacked him with the chainsaw, the chainsaw being a modified death scythe of his, he was releasing energy from some of the souls he illegally gathered while working as Jack the Ripper. Kind of force feeding Yuma as you will. "

" So Yuma should be good for a few years now right? " Asked Marin.

" It should be. " Said Undertaker almost sounding sad. " But with how little energy this world has compared to ours it will only last a few months, half a year tops. "

" So what you're saying is Yuma needs to go back to your. " Astral said more as a statement than a question.

" I'm afraid so. " Undertaker said.

" That means we have a few months to figure out how to fix this. " Said Alit determined while everyone just stared at him.

" He's right. " Said Gilag. " He never gave up on us so we're not giving up on him. " Everyone then started formulating a plan.

" There is one thing bothering me though. " Said Shark. With everyone giving him a confused look he said, " Of the four people from that world we found three of them, two reapers and a angel. So who or what exactly is the fourth? "

Elsewhere~

" I don't know where you went Sebastian but don't worry, I won't give up until I do. "

 **AN: Well that's all for now. Sorry for wasting your time with my boring stories.**


	19. You're welcome

_Tombstone: Hello again, guess who's brought you another chapter of Red to Black? Me of course._

 **Percephine: Hey! I'm writing it!**

 _Tombstone: True, but you were also thinking of pushing it off until next month to focus more on the special chapter for the upcoming anniversary of The void within being first published._

 **Percephine: I was, but** **somebody** **wouldn't let me.**

 _Tombstone: You're welcome everyone._

 **Percephine: Yeah, yeah. Please do the thing.**

 _Tombstone: In the last chapter we learned that because Yuma is a demon he can't last more than a few months in the Zexal world without going mad from hunger._

" Is all off this really necessary? " Yuma said with an air of boredom back in Kaito's lab as Kaito took a blood sample.

Kaito gave a sign. " Yes, it is. Getting samples from you can help us analyze your energy and make it easier to pinpoint the world you came back from. "

" And trying to find a way to turn me back to ' normal ' " Yuma said with a smirk that showed he knew what they were planning.

" That is true. " Kaito said as he started loading up sample to near by computers. " But we are actually looking for the other because with how little time we have we might not be able to get you back to the way you were before time runs out. "

" Why make me human again? After all, if I wasn't a demon I would have been dead long before you even found the world I landed in. "

Kaito turned to look at Yuma. " Are you really okay with this? Stealing people's souls? "

Yuma raised an eyebrow and his smirk widens. " Are you really one to talk? "

Kaito gives a deep sigh. " Point taken. "

" Another thing, " Starts Yuma now looking extremely annoyed. " Do THEY have to be here? Yuma pointed his thumb to see Angela, Grell, and Undertaker getting samples as well nut further away while Yuma's friends and family sat and waited. Except for Anna who had her Bazooka aimed straight at Yuma. " Do you really have to keep that pointed at me? "

Anna looked at Yuma with a stern expression. " Yes. Last thing I need is you have another one of you fits and going after Angela again. "

" Well last I checked, " Yuma stated with a slight bit of aggression. " The only reason I lost control was because Angela threatened me.  
Kaito raised his hand to stop the conversation. " Yes the ones that came with you from the other world need to be sample and tested as well since the ore samples to compare the easier to find he world you all traveled from. As for the others, they're just naturally worried about you. "

After a few minutes of silence Alit decided to break the tension by turning to Anna and asking, " Hey Anna, how did you two even end up meeting anyway? "

Anna kept her stance toward Yuma and said " Well I honestly found her wondering around lost one day and we she said she had nowhere to go I offered her to live with me since my parents are always away on business. "

" Angela hasn't seen you naked has she? " Yuma asked plainly.

" What!? No! " Anna screamed. " Why? "

" Because Angela is both a man and a woman. " Yuma stated.

" So like a hermaphrodite? " Vector asked confused.

" Hermaphrodite!? "Angela screamed in indignation. " I am no such thing! I am an angel that bares no real gender! "

" Or humility it seems. " Yuma said with a smirk.

Angela gave a slight growl before shouting, " Oh yeah? Well at least I didn't sleep with a nun! "

Everyone looked at Yuma shocked as Akari questioned in disbelief, " You had sex with a nun!? "

Yuma just looked bored as he answered, " Yes, although it was just to gather information on a case and I did keep my clothes on. I did the same thing later with a tiger tamer from a circus named Beast. "

" Did you keep your clothes on then too? " Asked Vector, earning a strange look from everyone. Vector just looked back at them and said, " What? Just asking. "

Yuma gave a little chuckle before saying, " Yes I did. Honestly the only time time humans saw me naked during my time with botchan, or since I became a demo really, was when someone attacked me from behind with a fire poker and I had to pretend I was murdered. "

" Someone tried to kill you? " Asked Mizal, obviously shocked.

" Of course. " Said Yuma as though it was obvious. " Since me and botchan are known for solving strange cases for the Queen. "

" Why did they have to take your clothes off though? " Asked Marin.

Yuma gave a sigh. " They were looking for a key to one of the mansion's locked rooms- "

" Wait! " Screamed Grell suddenly. " That brat and other humans got to see Bassy naked and I didn't!? " He seemed to neon the verge of tears. " That's not fair! "

Yuma picked a chair up and threw it at Grell. When Kaito glared at him Yuma simply gave a small smile and said, " My apologizes. " while giving a slight bow. " But as I was saying, the key to that particular room is another one I'd eaten, which botchan knew. "

" So why did he have you searched? " Asked Durbe

Yuma shrugged. " Who knows. Personally I think it's spite from all the tricks I've pulled on him. It would explain why he also kept slapping my face with his ring hand trying to ' wake me up ' when I ' died '. "

Gilag looked confused before asking, " Then why stay with him? If you ask me he sound like a- "

Yuma through a chair at Gilag before saying in a cold tone, " No one insults botchan. "

Instead of saying anything or giving Yuma another look Kaito just took all the chairs out of Yuma's reach and aid, " Well that's enough for today, you should go home and get ready for school. "

" Must I go? " Yuma said in a voice of sheer boredom.

" Yes." Said Akari and Yuma's parents at the same time.

" Alright. " Said Yuma. " But what about those two? " Said Yuma pointing at Grell and Undertaker. "

" I guess we'll take them in. " Said Shark. " Since we do have the room and some spare uniform since we can't just leave them alone all day. "

 _' I Can't wait to see what tomorrow brings. '_ Thought Yuma as they parted ways.

 _Tombstone: End of chapter and no major cliffhangers. I will be awaiting your comments praising me._

 **Percephine: Don't do it it will just feed his ego.**

 _Tombstone: Excuse me?_ ****

 **Percephine: Not as fun when you're on the other side is it? :)**

 _Tombstone: . . ._

 **Percephine: That's what I thought. Don't forget to review! ^ ^**


End file.
